Additive manufacturing is a process that is utilized to create components by applying sequential material layers, with each layer being applied to the previous material layer. As a result of the iterative, trial and error, construction process, multiple different parameters affect whether an end product created using the additive manufacturing process includes flaws, or is within acceptable tolerances of a given part. Typically, components created using an additive manufacturing process are designed iteratively, by adjusting one or more parameters each iteration and examining the results to determine if the results have the required quality.
In some components, such as aircraft components, or other components with low tolerances, a substantial number of iterations can be required before determining a set of parameters that results in a component with an acceptable quality level. This iterative process can require months or years in order to refine a single part.